1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices for recording data such as video data, and more particularly, to a method and system for enabling users of such devices to, among other things, share information associated with recorded data segments with a plurality of other users within a network.
2. Background Information
Data recording devices, such as personal video recorders (“PVRs”), are generally known in the art. Such devices enable users to, among other things, record video data and replay the recorded video data at a later time. In this manner, PVRs provide certain functionality similar to conventional video cassette recorders (“VCRs”). However, PVRs store data in solid-state digital memories (e.g., hard disk), whereas VCRs store data on magnetic tapes. As a result of this difference, PVRs provide certain advantages over conventional VCRs. For example, PVRs offer users greater flexibility in their ability to identify, record and retrieve data segments that may be of interest. Accordingly, it is anticipated that the use of PVRs will likely increase in the future.
As the use of PVRs increases and the cost of solid state memory decreases, the quantity of recorded data among PVR users will likely increase. As this quantity of recorded data accumulates, it becomes more difficult for PVR users to decide what data may be of interest to them, thereby requiring the users to spend valuable time sorting through hours of recorded data. Accordingly, there is a need for a system which helps users save time in identifying recorded data that may be of interest to them.
Pursuant to the foregoing need, it is desirable for PVRs to provide a mechanism through which multiple users can share information regarding data segments of interest, such as television program highlights. One technique for sharing data segments of interest is for a user to record a given data segment, and send the recorded segment to other users via, for example, the internet. This technique, however, is problematic in many respects. For example, a large amount of bandwidth is required to send certain types of data segments, such as video data segments. Likewise, a user that receives data segments from several other users must utilize valuable memory resources in order to store the received segments. Moreover, there are potential copyright issues associated with the unrestricted transmission of recorded data segments. Accordingly, there is a need for a method and system which addresses these and other issues.